The invention relates to exhaust assemblies having a water trap.
Exhaust assemblies typically include a housing having an inlet receiving exhaust, an outlet discharging the exhaust, an interior chamber through which the exhaust flows from upstream to downstream from the inlet along a downstream direction to the outlet, and an exhaust pipe extending from the outlet and directing the exhaust to atmosphere. A water trap may be provided in the housing downstream of the interior chamber and upstream of the outlet and blocking water which may enter the exhaust pipe from flowing along an upstream direction into the interior chamber. This is desirable where the interior chamber has one or more components which may be damaged by water intrusion, for example exhaust aftertreatment elements such as catalysts, filters, etc.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the above noted exhaust assemblies.